


Would You Like To Dance Hollis?

by BeaconLikeFromTV



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: But they're just like that, Holleith, Other, The adevnture zone amnesty, This is a lot hornier than I intended, hollis/keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 23:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19328065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeaconLikeFromTV/pseuds/BeaconLikeFromTV
Summary: Hollis goes to a party for the first time in a long time, and Keith has missed them like crazy.Inspired by Joji's "Slow Dancing In The Dark"This was supposed to be very cute but Hollis and Keith are both thots so it went where it went.





	Would You Like To Dance Hollis?

Hollis stands with their back against the wall, the party around them loud. They aren’t sure who exactly is throwing this party, the building around them mostly unfinished drywall with concrete as a floor, not the weirdest place a party they’ve gone to has been.

 

They aren’t sure why they came here, maybe they felt like they should since most of the other Hornets were, regardless they’re now comfortably buzzed and content with standing here all night. 

 

The familiar frame of Keith catches their eye, the tons of fairy lights on the walls cascading him in blue and purple light as he walks over. He must have been here for a while, already walking with a certain swagger he only adopts when pretty drunk, Hollis can’t help the smile that appears on their face when they see him. 

 

“Hollis hey,” Keith says coming to stand beside them, leaning a little closer so they can hear each other over the music. “What brings you here?”   
  


This isn’t their scene and he knows. “Gotta keep an eye on the kiddos,”

 

“Mm, didn’t realize a bunch of 20-somethings needed a chaperone but I commend you,” Keith says, his eyes scanning the crowd. “Or maybe you were just lonely? Or bored?”

 

“You must be drunk, you’re already a smart-ass…” Hollis says with a laugh. 

 

“Really though,” Keith takes their hand that was hanging at their side. “I’m glad you came,”

 

The sudden physical contact catches Hollis off guard, or at least that’s how they excuse their heart wanting to jump out of their chest. “Really?”

 

“Of course, what’s a party if your best friend isn’t there?”

 

_ Best friend,  _ the term sticks in Hollis’s mind, that is what they are,  _ all that they are… _ Isn’t it? It must be, they’ve known each other since they were twelve and even though a lot has changed since then, they’re still locked at the hip. But maybe those changes are what make them question it in the first place, had he always drawn their eye like that? Had just hearing his voice always made them feel better? Had holding his hand always been so warm and distracting? 

 

Had there always been this ache in their very soul?

 

Hollis blinks a couple times, blaming the alcohol in their system and realizing that they’d been standing there holding hands in silence for god knows how long. Looking over to Keith he meets their eyes, and Hollis swears for not even a second they can see sadness in them. 

As the next songs starts, slow, bittersweet and mostly synths Keith looks down to his feet, taking a deep breath, a nervous smile on his face. 

 

Using their still tightly intertwined hands as leverage he pulls Hollis close so he can speak to them, his voice low and smooth but anxious. “Would you like to dance Hollis?” 

 

His words send electricity through them, they did, so much but… this could be dangerous. What if they’re reading this wrong? What if it changes everything? 

 

But thankfully Hollis is too caught in the moment to give more than a single thought to such things, managing to get a breathless answer out to him. “Yes,”

 

With a smile and a reassuring squeeze of their hand, Keith leads Hollis away, choosing instead of going into the crowd to duck into the next room, light still filling most of it and the music a little quieter, and most notably they’re alone here. 

 

Keith walks out until they’re in about the center of the room, turning to face Hollis again before pulling them close and tentatively guiding Hollis’s arms so they’re around his neck before placing his hands at their waist. “Is this okay?”

 

Hollis nods quickly, wondering if Keith has noticed the blush taking over their face. 

 

Keith leads, taking them in a small almost waltz-like patterns around the floor, when he speaks into their ear it sends a shiver through them. “Do you dance often Hollis?”

 

“Um, no…” Hollis’s voice mirrors the softness of his. 

 

“I can tell.”

 

“Shut up!” Hollis says laughing, Keith is too.

 

It’s so comfortable, being this close to him, speaking softly to each other like this, how had they never done it before? What’s changed?

 

“I missed you Hollis,” He sounds relieved. 

 

“I know, I’m sorry, I missed you too…” 

 

_ Why did you go?  _ “You know I’ll always be here for you, right?”

 

“Of course I do,” Hollis says, taking the step to close the space between them, now practically chest to chest.  _ We’re best friends… _ “We’re... soulmates.” 

 

“We are?” Keith’s hands at their waist go slack for a moment, before returning to holding them firmly. 

 

They aren’t best friends, Hollis doesn’t know how long they haven’t been but they aren’t, whatever they are it’s different and much more intense than what can be described as best friends. The ‘I miss yous’ don’t feel like that, exchanging whispers shouldn’t make your heart feel like it’s about to fly away, their hands around your waist or arms around your neck shouldn’t make you want them to touch you _ everywhere _ . 

 

Hollis meets Keith’s eyes, begging that he understands what they mean. “I think so.”

 

They aren’t moving anymore, but neither taking their hands off the other. 

 

Quickly Keith cups Hollis’s face with one of his hands, causing a gasp to escape them. “Hollis… maybe I’m going crazy, or maybe it’s the booze,”

 

“Keith,”

 

“Or the fact I feel like I’m about to have a heart attack,”

 

“Keith…”

 

“And I know we’re friends and I can’t take his place,”

 

“Keith!” Hollis says firmly, trying to get a word in, realizing he’s been ranting a little he quiets and nods. “That place is yours… It has been for a very long time.”

 

“Oh thank christ.” He says, closing the space between them and kissing Hollis. 

 

It’s somehow the most calm and hungry kiss Hollis has ever had, Keith kisses them like they’ve done this one hundred times before but also with so much longing for contact they want to burst into tears. Hollis knots their hands into Keith’s shirt collar, needing something to ground themselves, because Keith’s hand is running through their hair and they’ve never cursed the existence of clothes more in their life. 

 

“That’s a dangerous game to play Hollis,” He says breaking the kiss and smoothing down Hollis’s blue hair again. “And I intend to take you up on it, but not here.”

 

“Do you always have to tease me?” Hollis says, pulling Keith to them, feeling the same comfortable exhilaration again.

 

Deliberately Keith leads Hollis backwards, keeping them on track until their back meets the wall, making sure they don’t hit it hard, not that he could be bothered to give a fuck about people finding them right now. 

 

“I can if you want me to sweetheart,” His voice is deep and husky and dangerous sounding, and he knows it’s driving them crazy. 

 

He kisses them gently then, teasingly, keeping every contact light, until he hears Hollis practically growl. 

 

“For fuck’s sake Keith,” They say, so turned on they’re practically shaking. “Who’s house is closer yours or mine?”

 

Keith kisses their forehead tenderly before giving them a smirk that told them all they needed to know about how they’ll be spending the next couple of hours. “Mine.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hollieth has stolen my heart at the moment so I was apparently possessed by the need to write this.


End file.
